Louder
by mclittlerlouder
Summary: LEA MICHELE/MONCHELE. ¿Qué significado tiene cada canción del albúm? Leer primer capítulo.
1. Comentario de la autora

Hola, primero y ante todo gracias por estar aquí leyendo esto.

Segundo, este fanfic es totalmente inventado. Habrá ciertos parecidos con la realidad para haceros más cercanos con los personajes, pero cada conversación sale de mi imaginación. Esta hecho desde el total respeto que tengo por ambos protagonistas y espero que disfrutéis de él tanto como estoy yo disfrutando escribiéndolo. Sin mucho más que añadir, bienvenidos y GRACIAS.


	2. On my way

Estaba sentada en mi silla del rodaje, esperando que Dianna, Naya y Heather terminaran su escena para comenzar a grabar la mía. Me entretenía leyendo una revista que había salido a comprar hacía un rato, hasta que note como alguien me tapaba los ojos. Sonreí ampliamente al ver que esas manos ocupaban casi todo mi rostro, y moví mi cabeza intentando deshacerme de ellas. Cuando quito las manos de mi cara, las apoyo en mis hombros, y yo eche mi cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con su cuerpo.

- Hola Cory, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

- Me aburría en el camerino, Kevin ha ido a ensayar con la silla y Jenna ha ido con él. He estado viendo la televisión un rato, pero…

- Parece que el rodaje se está retrasando hoy.

- Normal, a Naya le ha dado un ataque de risa, y lo veo muy lógico…

- Grabar las escenas de Sue son casi imposibles.- Sonreí y di un ligero golpecito en la silla que tenía al lado para que Cory se sentará a mi lado.

- Grabar contigo sí que es imposible.- Bromeo Cory, dando la vuelta para acomodarse en la silla que le había señalado.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?.- Fui a darle un leve golpe en el brazo, pero Cory consiguió parar mi mano con facilidad, agarrándola. Nos quedamos con las manos entrelazadas, pero era algo tan común en nosotros que no fue algo tenso.

- Cory, Lea.- Nos llamo David, un personal de producción.- En 10 minutos al set.

- De acuerdo, gracias, David.- Sonrió Cory. Se levanto de su silla sin soltar mi mano, y tiro levemente de mí para levantarme.- Venga _brujita _vamos.

- Cory.- Me queje aun sentada desde mi silla.- Todavía quedan 10 minutos.

- No me obligues a cogerte, que si no se te subirá todo el vestido, y todo el set te verá el culo.

- Te odio.- Refunfuñe con una sonrisa.

- Sé que es mentira. Vamos.- Y volvió a tirar de mi mano consiguiendo levantarme.

En realidad sí que era mentira. Adoraba a Cory, igual que él me adoraba a mí. Éramos la pareja del momento, y algún que otro día, me sorprendía a mi misma viéndome en las revistas al lado de un rumor en el que decía que Cory y yo éramos pareja. En el set todo era diversión con esas noticias, pero al llegar a casa y llamar a Theo, las risas se convertían en peleas.

Cory y yo grabamos nuestra escena y tuvimos que esperar un poco más hasta volver a grabar con todo el equipo. Normalmente íbamos juntos a todos los lados, excepto cuando yo decidía ir a mi roulette a descansar un rato y llamar a Theo. Últimamente, las llamadas eran menos seguidas puesto que cada llamada significaba una nueva discusión que me haría desconcentrarme. Aunque lo que hacía en mi rato de descanso, tampoco me venía bien.

Desde hacía un par de semanas, y cada vez que discutía con Theo, Cory era el primero en notarme mal, y venir a animarme sin preguntarme que me pasaba. Y conseguía que me olvidara de todo, pero cuando volvía a la realidad, me daba cuenta de qué que Cory consiguiera eso no era una buena noticia.

Por suerte para mi, llamaron a la puerta haciendo que mis pensamientos se disiparan, y no pudiera darle más vueltas. Sin esperar contestación, una pequeña cabecita rubia entro en la roulette y se sentó encima de mí, sin importar que yo estuviera tumbada.

- Pasa Dianna.- Dije con ironía divertida.- Pasa y siéntate encima de mí, por favor.

- Me estás diciendo que vivimos juntas y que te tengo que pedir permiso para entrar aquí.

- No, te estoy diciendo que te levantes, que pesas, culo gordo.- Reí divertida, y me incorporé haciendo que Dianna se levantará.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a llamar a Theo.- Mentí.- Pero estaba realmente agotada y me he tumbado. No he llegado a coger el teléfono.

- Yo que tú hoy no le llamaría.- Dianna se encogió de hombros, y al ver mi expresión siguió hablando.- Cory y tú habéis vuelto a salir en una revista.

- ¿Sí? Bueno, no será para tanto.

- Para nosotros no, porque sabemos que esas fotos son del set, pero para quien no lo sepa, podría pensar que realmente sois vosotros.

- ¿Qué fotos son?.- Pregunte algo asustada.

- Es una de un beso en exteriores, en el que estáis ensayando, porque sales tú con el albornoz.

- ¿No se ven cámaras, ni a nadie de la producción?

- No, lo han hecho bien los cabrones…

- Si, entonces creo que hoy no llamaré a Theo.

- Será lo mejor. Venga vámonos que nos va a tocar grabar ya.

-O.

La grabación fue más rápida de lo que todos esperábamos y a las 19h30 ya habías salido del rodaje. Kevin se acerco a recordarnos que había reservado mesa en el restaurante más cercano y que esta vez, no nos podríamos escapar. Dianna se separo un momento de mí para ir a hablar con Heather, y yo me quede por un segundo sola, hasta que llego Cory.

- ¿Vas a venir a cenar?.- Me pregunto acercándose a mí.

- Si, hoy me quedo, no tengo muchas ganas de llegar a casa.- Sonreí con desgana.

- ¿Es por las fotos? Mi manager ha llamado para desmentirlo todo y decir que era escenas de rodaje. En cuanto les han amenazado con denunciarles, han subido la foto completa a su página web.- rió, haciéndome reír a mí también.

- Eso no va a hacer que las cosas mejores, pero gracias Cory.

- Lea.- Cogió mi rostro entre sus manos haciendo que le mirará.- _tus acciones dicen más de lo que puedes decir, _y veo cuando estas mal y cuando estás bien. Y ahora no lo estas. Y necesito que lo estés.- Ladeo su cabeza y saco su ya conocida medía sonrisa, a la que era incapaz de resistirme.

- Lo estaré.- Puse mi mano encima de la suya y sonreí.- Muchas gracias de nuevo, Cory.

- Y ahora vamos, que nos están esperando para cenar.- Fue a coger mi mano, y yo a recibirla, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo, nuestro cuerpo se paró, pensando en las consecuencias. Cory suspiró y se giro sobre su cuerpo, haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza.

La cena paso rápido entre risas, copas y anécdotas del equipo. Acabamos todos con las lágrimas por el rostro, viendo como Naya intentaba contar porque le había dado el ataque de risa en su escena. El par de copas de vino que llevaba encima estaba haciendo efecto. Era una de las primeras noches que bebía con el equipo, ya que Dianna me dijo que llevaría hoy ella el coche.

Todos los compañeros se comenzaron a despedir, y en el restaurante simplemente quedábamos Heather, Cory, Dianna y yo. Las dos chicas fueron al baño, mientras que yo me quede en frente de Cory esperándolas.

- Estas un poquito colorada.- Se rió de mi.

- Cállate, hace mucho que no bebo.

- Se te nota.- Alzo dos dedos.- ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí?

- ¿Quieres que te pegue?.- Reí divertida.

- Oh, noticia, noticia.- Cory subió el tono de voz, ya que estábamos solos en la sala.- Michele se pone agresiva cuando bebe.- Tras eso no pude evitar reír, y mi risa se le contagio.

Dianna y Heather salieron del baño y nos vieron a ambos riendo a carcajadas, lo que, sin saber muy bien como, las hizo reír a ellas también.

Salimos del restaurante y cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestro coche. Me senté en el asiento del copiloto y me despedí de Cory desde allí. Este me respondió con una sonrisa. _Mi corazón estaba demasiado borracho para conducir aquella noche, _así que lo mejor que pude hacer fue _permanecer lejos de él._ Su sonrisa realmente era una debilidad para mí, pero llevaba mucho tiempo intentando no aceptarlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar engañarme a mí misma. Puede ser que estuviera sintiendo algo por Cory.

Llegamos a casa y Dianna se metió en su habitación, tras tomarnos un vaso de leche. Yo estaba demasiado confusa para meterme ya en la cama, así que me senté en el sofá, apretando mis rodillas junto a mi cuerpo. Me dolía admitirlo pero, _lo único que quería aquella noche era a _Cory. Pensaba en Theo, pero solo me venían malos recuerdos de él. Nuestras últimas discusiones, las últimas llamadas sin un te quiero de despedida. Nada.

Una lágrima corrió por mi rostro. Mordí mi labio para evitar comenzar a llorar en mitad del salón. Trague saliva y respire profundamente, pero nada evito que otra lágrima se volviera a derramar. Por más que _mi cabeza me dijera no, mi corazón me decía que adelante_ que era bueno ese sentimiento por Cory. Negué con la cabeza. Quizás lo único que me había pasado es que había bebido mucho aquella noche, y estaba confundida.

Me lave la cara y recogí el salón un poco por encima. Unos minutos más tarde ya estaba acostada en mi cama, intentando no seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto.

-O.

- Lea, me marcho.- Me gritó Dianna desde la puerta de la habitación. Al no contestarla cogió una almohada y me la tiro a la cabeza.- Tú, dormilona.

- Te odio Dianna.- Gruñi aun tumbada en la cama.

- ¿Resaca? .- Dianna se acerco a la cama para mirar como tenía todo el maquillaje corrido y comenzó a reír.- No te vuelvo a dejar beber jamás.

- Por favor…

- Me voy ya.- Dianna beso mi frente.- Date una ducha, y tomate una pastilla, quizás así se te pase. Nos vemos luego en el rodaje.

- Vale, Di. Nos vemos luego.

Se oyó la puerta y me estiré en la cama. Sheila, se acerco a mi ronroneando. Me senté, y note como mi cabeza intentaba estabilizarse, la sujete con mis manos cerrando los ojos.

- La frase no volveré a beber no suena muy creíble, ¿no?.- Cogí a Sheila y la acaricie suavemente.- No sabes que noche Sheili, no sé que me paso. Mientras tú dormías aquí, yo estuve llorando en el salón.- Negué con la cabeza.- Venga, baja de aquí, que me voy a la ducha.

Me levante y me dirigí a desayunar para poder tomarme la pastilla. Volví otra vez al tema que me había hecho acabar llorando anoche, y seguía pensando lo mismo que ayer. Quizás si fuera el alcohol el que me hiciera sacar todos esos sentimientos, pero eran reales. Mordí la tostada decidiendo que hacer. Quizás lo que me hacía dudar era el estar tan lejos de Theo y no verlo casi nunca. O quizás es que Cory era increíble…

Me tome la pastilla, y puse algo de música, que rápidamente invadió toda la casa. Me duche rápidamente, y me arregle. Eran las 10, y casi hasta las 12 no tenía que llegar al set, así que comencé a arreglar la casa, que la teníamos hecha un desastre. La verdad es que no pasábamos mucho tiempo aquí, y veníamos tan cansadas que lo último que nos apetecía era estar recogiendo.

Sonó el teléfono, y fui a bajar la mini-cadena para poder contestar.

- ¿Si?

- Lea, cariño, ¿cómo estás?.- Reconocí inmediatamente la voz de mi abuela.

- Abuela. Muy bien, muy feliz, ¿y tú como estas?

- Genial. Acaba de salir por la televisión un anuncio tuyo, y he pensado que quizás estarías en casa.

- Si, hoy entro algo más tarde a rodar, así que has tenido suerte.

- Me alegro mucho mi niña. Cantas como los ángeles, a ver cuando vienes a cantarme en directo.

- Claro, a ver cuando puedo escaparme.- Una sonrisa salió en mi rostro con cierta melancolía.- Te echo de menos abuela.

- Bueno, pero estas bien acompañada.

- Si.- Reí.- Eso sí. Nunca estoy sola.

- Cariño, tengo que dejarte que van a venir unas amigas a jugar a las cartas, solo quería oír tu voz y saber que estabas bien. Ten un buen día.

- Lo mismo digo abuela.

- Y dale un besito a Finn.- Su última frase me hizo reír realmente.- Me gusta mucho ese chico. Sí, sí. Un besito mi niña, te quiero.- Y colgó.

Me quede unos segundos más colgada al teléfono riendo de la última frase que había oído. Cuando conseguí colgar, cogí el móvil y me dirigí a la aplicación de twitter, y puse un mensaje comentándolo, y nombrando a Cory, ya que seguramente a él también le haría reír.

-O.

Unas horas más tarde estaba sentada viendo como rodaban en el set, pero sin prestar realmente atención a lo que estaba pasando. Vi como en una pausa, Cory miró hacia mí y me guiño un ojo, a lo que yo le respondí sancándole la lengua. Él me sonrió y volvió la vista a Ryan que le comentaba unas cosas para mejorar la escena.

De repente, algo dentro de mí se encendió. Una idea. Me levante rápidamente y me dirigí al coche. Cogí una libreta y comencé a escribir. Quizás fuera un buen comienzo para una canción.

'_No matter how it hurts me  
I'm runnin' to you  
Runnin' to you_

_And my heart's too drunk to drive  
I should stay away from you tonight  
But in this blackout state of mind  
Baby, all I want is you tonight…'_


	3. Gone Tonight

El despertador acababa de sonar, y ya era la 3 vez que le posponía 5 minutos más. No quería ir a rodar hoy. Hoy no.

Tocaba una escena Finchel, de las más bonitas que había habido hasta el momento, y la confusión que tenía en mi cabeza no hacía más que confundirme. Cogí la almohada y me la eche por encima de la cara, tapando los pequeños rayitos de luz que asomaban por mi ventana.

De repente note como un pequeño peso caía sobre mi estomago, y maulló. Mi pequeña Sheila siempre sabía cómo animarme, pero antes de que pudiera cogerla, se apartó rápidamente. Quite la almohada de mi cara y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Dianna, ya se había echado encima de mí, saltando alegremente.

- Vamos, vamos. Venga arriba, vamos a llegar tardísimo.

- Dianna, ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te odio?

- Cada mañana me lo recuerdas.- Rió cogiéndome de los brazos, para intentar levantarme, pero al quitarme la almohada de la cara, se quedo extrañada.- Lea, ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Estas pálida, y tienes muchas ojeras.

- He pasado una mala noche.

- ¿Hablaste ayer con Theo?

- Si, y quizás por eso no he dormido bien.- Mentía. Theo no era quien había causado gran parte de mi insomnio.- Fue una conversación corta y muy distante…

- Vaya, lo siento cariño.- Se tumbo a mi lado y me abrazo.- Se arreglara, son baches…

- Ya… Venga vamos, no te acomodes que vamos a llegar muy tarde.

- ¡HOY TOCA FINCHEL!.- Grito Dianna, poniéndose de pie en mi cama.- Y después, cuando Quinn se entere te dará una paliza.

- Perdona.- Dije incorporándome en la cama.- Pero será Rachel quien de la paliza.- Y desde donde estaba la golpeé con la almohada, haciéndola caer.

-O.

Al llegar al set de rodaje, Cory ya estaba allí preparado con su atuendo de Finn, y nos saludo desde dentro del decorado, con una sonrisa, repasando el guión. Fui rápidamente a arreglarme, y después de tener que aguantar a las maquilladoras quejándose del poco descanso que tenía, y de las modistas de lo poco que comía, salí con mi compañero.

Cuando llegue allí, Cory ladeo la cabeza mirándome fijamente. Yo arrugué el ceño, aguantando la mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa Lea?.- Me pregunto preocupado.- Tienes mala cara.

- Gracias, no eres el primero que me lo dice.

- No, no. En serio, creo que te has confundido de set y 'The walking dead' se rueda en otro lado.- Me dijo realmente serio, lo que me hizo reír.

- ¿Quieres meterte un poco más conmigo o podemos ensayar?

- Me parece más divertido meterme con el intento de tapar tus ojeras.

- Lo han hecho realmente bien.

- Quizás, si durmieras no tendrían que hacerlo. Mírame a mí, que cutis más perfecto tengo.

- Mi cutis sigue siendo perfecto aunque me falten horas de sueño.- Le corregí.

- Tu maquillaje me dice lo contario.- Abrí la boca, haciéndome la ofendida y le golpeé el estomago levemente. Él hizo un gesto dramático y falso, para después echarse a reír. Fue a revolverme el pelo, pero me eche hacía atrás.

- Como te atrevas a hacerme eso, Margaret se encargará de matarte.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Bien, chicos.- Hablo Ryan.- Habéis perdido vuestro tiempo de ensayo, así que confió en la química Finchel. ¡Empezamos!

- Mucha mierda.- Le dije sonriendo.

_- Te quiero.- _Dijo parafraseando Finchel, pero esa frase me dejo helada por un segundo.

Mi día de rodaje fue realmente corto. Tuvimos que repetir un par de veces la escena, pero no muchas más de lo que era habitual en nosotros. Tras las felicitaciones del equipo, fui a mirar si tenía alguna escena más que grabar y para mi sorpresa, mi día de rodaje había acabado. Detrás de mí, oí el quejido de un gigante, y mire su horario. Tenía un par de horas de descanso y luego una escena con Dianna. Mire hacia arriba y le vi haciendo un mohín, que me hizo reír. Miro hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido y negó con la cabeza.

- Claro… como la señorita se puede ir ya a casa porque ha terminado su rodaje. Se ha liado con el guapo del set y a casa… eso es vida.- Bromeó divertido.

- Iba a proponerte quedarme un rato contigo, pero vaya, como ya _me he liado con el guapo del set_.- dije imitando sus gestos y su voz.- pues me iré a casa.

- Ah, no.- Me agarro los hombros.- Si lo has dicho, ahora lo cumples y te quedas.

- Espera que me cambie y vamos a tomarnos algo a la cafetería.

- Rachel Berry se convierte en.- hizo como si tocará la batería en el aire haciendo sonidos con la boca.- ¡Lea Michele!

Me mordí el labio inferior y comencé a andar hacía el vestuario negando con la cabeza. Me puse los vaqueros y el jersey que había traído al set, y tras un rato de indecisión, decidí limpiarme la cara. Mi maquilladora me volvió a regañar por lo poco que había dormido aquel día, y me dijo un par de remedios para conciliar el sueño. Con toda la amabilidad posible se lo agradecí y salí de allí, con intención de dirigirme a la cafetería, donde suponía que Cory me estaba esperando. Tras de mi oí como me chistaban y al girarme vi a Cory apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

- Eres muy lenta.

- Y tú muy impaciente.

- Vamos, me muero de hambre.- Me agarró del brazo, y en un movimiento, me vi colgada de su hombro. Comencé a patalear y a gritar, pero para Cory no era molestia o eso parecía. En dos de sus zancadas habíamos llegado a la cafetería, donde los pocos compañeros de producción miraban la escena entre risas.- Ya estamos aquí. Si llegamos a esperar a que tú, con esos pies llegarás hasta aquí, me habría crecido la barba.

- No mientas. Mis piernas me llevan a todos los sitios.

- Pero de forma más lenta.

- Ve a cogerme un zumo.- Le ordene terminando la conversación sobre mis piernas, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Y de comer?

- De comer nada.

- Una manzana, de acuerdo.- Dijo desapareciendo para que no pudiera protestarle. Negué con la cabeza y me senté en una pequeña mesa algo apartada de la gente. Cory no tardo en llegar con una bandeja con dos zumos y dos manzanas.- No me la voy a comer.- Refunfuñe.

- O te la comes, o hago que te la comas.- Rió divertido ante su propia broma malintencionada. Puse los ojos en blanco lo que le hizo reír un poco más.

- Eres idiota.

- Lo que quieras, pero come por favor. Tienes mala cara.

- Pero me encuentro bien, de verdad.

- Te creeré si comes.

- De acuerdo.- Cogí la manzana y con desgana mordí un trozo. Cory me miró y imitó mi gesto.- ¿Mejor?

- Mucho mejor. Ahora en cuanto te tomes el zumo te vas a casa y duermes.

- Sí papá. ¿Algo más?

- Si. Que estas preciosa sin maquillaje.

Cogió su zumo y dio un buen trago, dejándolo casi medio vacío. Su última frase todavía retumbaba en mi mente, y rezaba porque no se notará en mi rostro, evitando que mis mejillas se pusieran coloradas. Mordí otro trozo de la manzana sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, y bebí del zumo, evitando hablar. Fue el quién empezó otra conversación con unas de sus típicas bromas que me hizo reír y casi tirar todo el zumo.

Estuvimos allí hasta que solo faltaba medía hora para que Cory tuviera que volver a grabar. Me levante yo primero, y lo acompañe hasta el vestidor para que se cambiara de ropa. Cuando pensé que se iba a meter me despedí de él, pero me miró haciendo un mohín infantil abriendo sus brazos en mi dirección. Ladeé la cabeza y con una sonrisa me acerque a él, que me recibió en sus grandes brazos, pasándolos por mi espalda. Dio un ligero beso, tras mi oreja, que hizo recorrer un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo y se despidió de mí.

Cuando se metió dentro, pase mi mano por donde él había depositado su beso, y trague saliva, cuando otro escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Negué con la cabeza y salí de allí. Antes de ir al coche, pase a despedirme de Dianna, la cual se sorprendió de que siguiera por allí.

-O.

No me había dado cuenta de que se había hecho casi de noche cuando Dianna entro por la puerta de casa, y me pillo limpiándome los ojos de lágrimas. Soltó todo lo que traía y vino corriendo a sentarse a mi lado en el sofá.

- Lea, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lloras?.- Cogió un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y me lo ofreció.

- Nada, que acabo de ver una película y…

- No me mientas, Lea. La tele está apagada, y el mando no está por aquí cerca. ¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado?

- ¿_Mis ojos están rojos_? _Me pican.-_ Susurré como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Si Lea, están muy rojos.- Dianna se acerco a mí, abrazándome.- No te rasques.

- Di…- comencé a hablar, casi tumbada en el regazo de Dianna.

- ¿Si, Lea?.- Dianna se dedicaba a acariciar mi cabeza, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo, sabiendo que está mal sentirlo, pero no sabes como pararlo?

- Puede ser, Lea… ¿quieres ser más explícita?

- Es como… -me incorporé para poder mirarla.- Tú tienes un... aspirador.

- Un aspirador.- Repitió Dianna, sonriendo.

- Si, un aspirador. Y te gusta mucho. Estás realmente feliz con él, pero de repente, aparece uno más grande y que… te aspira mejor que el otro. O no, porque no has aspirado con ambos a la vez, y no sabes cual aspira mejor. No sé si me explico.

- Creo que para una persona normal no, pero que yo si te entiendo.- Dianna se levanto en dirección a la cocina.

- ¿Dónde vas?.- Me acurruque sobre mí misma, pero Dianna me hizo un gesto que me hizo levantarme del sofá y seguirla.

- Vete poniendo las palomitas mientras yo me pongo el pijama. El helado está en su sitio, y las chucherías en el cajón de arriba, ya lo sabes. Hoy vamos a tener la charla de chicas que llevamos necesitando.- Sonreí tímidamente, y afirme con la cabeza.

Tras unos minutos, el salón estaba preparado para la noche de chicas que necesitábamos. Había incluso sacado un colchón para poder dormir allí aquella noche, cosa que Dianna aplaudió en cuanto lo vió. Ambas nos sentamos en el sofá, con una cucharilla y comenzamos a devorar el helado.

- Bien, empiezo yo. No sé si debería comentarlo, porque me pidió discreción, pero… hace un par de noches… Chord y yo…

- ¡Lo sabía!- grite aplaudiendo animadamente.

- ¿Cómo que lo sabías?

- Si, note que las miradas entre vosotros habían cambiado hace unas semanas. Había más complicidad. Si, dios, mi sexto sentido sigue intacto. ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo paso?

- Fue al salir del set… me acercaba a casa. Nunca me lo habría imaginado, _a veces nos enfadamos tanto… _que pensé que lo nuestro no podía ser algo más que profesional.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora?

- Hemos decidido dejarlo pasar, pero… no sé, es como si cada vez que lo viera _mi corazón se paralizará. _Ahora que sé cómo es… íntimamente.- Dianna sonrió pícaramente y susurró.- Increíble.

- Dios mio, Di, cállate, no podré mirarle en el set.

- ¡No puedo mirarle a la cara! Ya me entiendes.- Dianna mordió su labio inferior y las dos comenzamos a reír divertidas.- Bien, y ahora cuéntame tú…

- Bueno…- respire profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.- Lo mío es mucho más complicado. Sabes que últimamente con Theo las cosas van a peor, y que no esté aquí hace que sea mucho más difícil arreglarlo. ¿Te acuerdas la noche aquella que bebí en el set?.- Dianna afirmó con la cabeza.- Bien, creo que ese día me di cuenta de que me acababa de meter en la boca del lobo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Lea, ve al grano.

- Siento algo por Cory. Algo más que una amistad.- Dianna no movió ni un musculo de su cara, lo que me hizo mirarla fijamente.- Di, reacciona.

- Yo también lo sabía. Lea, por dios, no hay más que ver la cara que tienes. Y que tiene. En el set no hacéis más que buscaros, os necesitáis el uno al otro, y no sé que hacéis que no estáis juntos.

- Estoy con Theo.

- Theo no hace más que darte problemas, Lea, abre los ojos.

- No quiero que esto siga adelante.- Se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.- _Quiero detenerlo. _

- Esta noche vamos a solucionar las cosas.- Los ojos de Dianna se llenaron de lagrimas también.- _Los problemas se van a ir esta noche._

- Somos idiotas.- Las lágrimas invadían mi rostro y rápido vi como también invadían los de Dianna. Me incorporé y la abrace.- Dianna, gracias. Eres mi mejor amiga, y realmente necesitaba esto. Desahogarme.

- Yo también, Lea.- Se separó levemente de mi para mirarme.- Tendríamos que hacer esto más a menudo.

- Ven.- Me incorporé y la cogí de la mano arrastrándola a la mesa de la cocina.- Tengo una idea.

Saque un papel y dos bolígrafos. Le ofrecí uno a Dianna, que me miraba totalmente extrañada, quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos para vez con claridad lo que hacía. Al entender el mensaje, se incorporó sobre la hoja y escribió las primeras frases. Cuando las leí, en mi mente brotaron otras más. Tras escribirlas alce la vista y las leí en alto.

- '_But it's gone tonight  
Nothing in the way  
Go forward, forward  
Nothing not to say  
It's our world, our world  
Trouble's gone tonight  
Right under the bridge like water, water  
Promising to love you harder, harder, harder…'_


	4. Battlefield

Mi cabeza estaba aturdida, y mi vista estaba muy borrosa, pero sabía bien donde tenía que ir, y como: agarrada de su mano.

Subimos las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, donde no pudimos aguantar más y nos comenzamos a besar con ansia, como si nunca antes lo hubiéramos hecho. Me lanzó a la cama, subiéndose encima, acariciando mis piernas, como si de una lámpara mágica se tratara mientras nos bebíamos a besos. Los besos se acabaron cuando le empuje levemente, haciendo que se levantará de encima, y poder desabrocharle la camisa. Casi con prisa, la lanzo al suelo, y volvió a lanzarse a mis labios, pasando sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Mis manos, por su parte, bajaron a la parte alta de su pantalón comenzando a jugar con el botón de este.

Sus manos encontraron su sitio en la parte interior de mi muslo, subiendo y bajando, cada vez más arriba, haciendo que mi vestido dejará de tapar mi parte interior. Apretaba suavemente cada vez que llegaba a mi ingle, lo que me hacia curvar la espalda soltando un pequeño quejido de placer, que le hacía sonreír en mis labios.

Se separo de mí, y se puso de rodillas. Me hizo levantarme a mí también, y colocarme en su misma posición. Agarró la parte baja de mi vestido y me lo quito, dejándome en ropa interior. En ese momento, mis manos fueron a su pantalón de nuevo, desabrochándolo y obligándole a quitárselo. Y allí nos encontramos, ambos en ropa interior, lo que nos dio más sed de ambos. Esta vez fui yo la que se lanzo sobre él, tumbándole en la cama, rozando mi parte más intima, con la suya. Los dos estábamos excitados, tan excitados que no permitíamos que hubiera un segundo sin contacto.

La habitación ardía y nosotros éramos los culpables. En mitad de un beso, pasó sus manos por mi espalda, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo y como si lo hiciera todos los días, desabrocho mi sujetador, tirándolo donde antes había tirado mi vestido y toda su ropa. Mis pechos quedaron libres, y me pego a él, besando mi hombro, subiendo sus besos hasta mi cuello. Tras dejarle jugar en mi cuello, le empuje, volviéndole a tumbar e imite su juego en su cuello, mientras que mi mano bajaba a su entrepierna, donde fui muy bien recibida. Baje su bóxer, dejando libre su erección y la agarré comenzando a subir y a bajar mi mano sobre esta, cada vez más rápido. Oía sus gemidos, lo que me hacía seguir, hasta que agarró mi mano, parándola, y en un movimiento rápido y seco, era yo la que estaba bajo su cuerpo.

Bajo sus manos, acariciando todo mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi ropa interior que la bajo con extrema facilidad. Con su mano se acerco a mi sexo y comenzó a acariciar mi clítoris. Mordí mi labio acallando un gemido, pero cuando introdujo dos dedos en mi interior, no pude seguir callando nada de mi interior, y jadeante gemía agarrando las sabanas. Note un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, y un segundo después una descarga de placer por todo este. Paro de tocarme, y paso por encima de mi cuerpo, rozando nuestros sexos, para coger el preservativo que había en la mesilla.

Tras colocárselo, paso sus manos por mis caderas, alzándolas levemente, y yo inconscientemente moví la pelvis, lo que le hizo sonreír. Se acerco a mí con delicadeza y beso mis labios fugazmente. Colocó su miembro a la entrada de mi sexo, y lentamente se introdujo en mi interior, haciendo que mi piel se erizará. Salió de mi, con la misma lentitud con la que había entrado, y la cual me estaba matando.

- Por favor.- Susurré sobre sus labios, enganchando su labio inferior con mis dientes.

Sonrió sobre mi boca, y pasó su lengua por mi labio, para después introducirla en mi boca, buscando mi lengua. Le bese apasionadamente, y con fiereza, la misma que utilizo a partir de mi suplica para introducirse en mi. Las embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y más profundas. Nuestros jadeos y gritos inundaron la habitación en apenas unos segundos. Sus manos apretaban mi cadera, mientras que yo solo podía apretar la sábana de la cama, ya destrozada. Con cada nueva embestida mi espalda se curvaba, levemente, hasta que notaba que ya iba a llegar. En ese momento, alce mi cuerpo y note como el también terminaba. Sin salir de mi, se derrumbo encima de mí, con la respiración entrecortada. Beso mi hombro, mi cuello, mi cara, mis ojos.

Se levanto de la cama, y se deshizo del preservativo en el baño. Cuando desapareció por la puerta, escale por la cama hasta llegar a la almohada, y no me dio tiempo ni a taparme, pues el sueño me había invadido.

-O.

Abrí los ojos bajo las mantas, y note como el mundo se venía encima, y los volví a cerrar. Saque mi mano buscando a Sheila por la cama. Pero no la encontré. Saque la cabeza, y abrí un ojo para buscarla, pero para mi sorpresa esa no era mi habitación. Mire aquella sala con detenimiento, y descubrí mi ropa tirada a los pies de la cama, junto con otra. Mire bajo las sábanas rápidamente y me vi completamente desnuda. Con pánico, me gire a mirar a mi compañero, que seguía durmiendo a mi lado, y la sorpresa fue mucho mayor.

Me queje removiéndome en la cama. Intente salir de esta, pero si tiraba la sábana Cory se despertaría, y era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Me senté abrazando la sabana, tapando mi pecho intentando recordar la noche de ayer, y solo se me venían imágenes borrosas.

Era una fiesta organizada para el Glee, y a cierta hora de la noche todos bebimos mucho. Pero no lograba entender en qué momento había acabado en esta habitación. Intentaba recordar que había pasado aquí, y nada venía a mi mente. Y lo que realmente me molestaba era haberme acostado con Cory y no acordarme.

Hasta que de repente, un nombre apareció por mi mente: Theo. Lleve mis manos a mi boca acallando una queja, negando con la cabeza. No me creía lo que acababa de hacer. Alce mis piernas, y apoye mis codos en las rodillas, con mi cabeza en mis manos.

El otro lado de la cama comenzó a moverse y Cory hizo unos sonidos, pero no se despertó. Me quede mirándolo, fijamente. Era demasiado adorable incluso a estas horas de la mañana. Sonreí levemente, y lleve una mano a su pelo acariciándolo, pero la imagen de Theo volvió a aparecer en mi mente. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir ahora?

Cory se despertó y puso la misma cara de confusión que había puesto yo al despertarme. Miro la habitación y respiro al ver que era la suya. Vio su ropa y la mía tirada a los pies de la cama, y miro bajo las sábanas, me miro a mi y volvió a mirar bajo las sábanas. Tras unos segundos, alzo la vista mirándome, realmente asustado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?.- Preguntó.

- Esperaba que tú pudieras ayudarme a adivinarlo.

- Bueno… creo que está claro, ¿no?

- Parece ser.- Baje la vista, pasando mi mano por el pelo.

- No, joder. Esto no tenía que ser así.- Cory, algo menos pudoroso que yo, se incorporo de la cama, saliendo de entre las sabanas, y cogió un bóxer colocándoselo mientras gruñía. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas.- ¿Qué hemos hecho, Lea?

- Lo sé, Cory, somos compañeros de trabajo y… difícil, pero…

- Que cojones me importa a mí el trabajo ahora.- Cory alzó sus manos mirándome. Su reacción me confundió.- Lea, joder, que no te das cuenta de nada.- Se acerco a la cama cogiendo mi rostro con su mano.- Lea te quiero.

- ¿Q..ué?.- Titubeé.

- Estoy enamorado de ti desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Cuando vi tu rostro por primera vez, creo que fue justo en ese instante cuando me enamore de ti. Y trabajar contigo, que tú seas Rachel y yo Finn, ha sido mucho peor. Porque no sabes lo perdido y enloquecido que estoy por ti. Y esto lo estropea todo Lea.- No aparto su vista de la mía en ningún momento. Quito la mano de mi rostro para llevarla a su cabeza, mientras paseaba por la habitación.- Tú estás con Theo y esto no tendría que haber pasado nunca. Lo siento muchísimo.

- No tienes la culpa de esto, yo también tengo parte de culpa.- Me costaba hablar, y no podía articular muchas más palabras.

_- Es tan fácil enamorarse de ti_.- Dijo.- Mírate, aun en esta situación estas preciosa.

- Cory, ven, siéntate.- Necesitaba tranquilizarle, aunque la que verdaderamente necesitaba hacerlo era yo. Había recibido mucha información en una misma mañana.-Tranquilizate.

- Si me acerco a ti ahora, será peor.- Sonrió levemente, pero se acerco a la cama, sentándose a mi lado.- ¿Ves? Nos quemamos. _Es difícil apagar el fuego entre nosotros. _

- ¿Te acuerdas de algo de anoche?.- Hice que ignoré todo lo que había dicho, y acaricie su rostro con cariño.

- De nada, y es una putada. ¿Tú?

- De nada.- Repetí.

- Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Cómo si no pasará nada?

- No lo sé. Me voy a ir a mi casa, y allí lo pensaré.- Volví a llevar mis manos a mi rostro, apretando mis ojos intentando no llorar. Cory se acercó y me apretó contra él, besando mi cabeza.

- Míranos…- susurró.- _Parecemos una buena idea _y esto… esto es _un campo de batalla._- Negó con la cabeza y se despego de mi, levantándose de la cama.- Dúchate y vete, será lo mejor. Tienes en mi armario algo de ropa que se dejo mi madre aquí la última vez que vino, quizás te valga y así no tienes que ir con el vestido. Luego, cuando termines te doy las llaves del coche y te lo llevas. Ya lo recogeré, ¿vale?.- Sonrió tristemente y salió de la habitación.

Me quede mirando la puerta por la que había salido, sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo. Me volví a tumbar, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran mi rostro. Tras unos minutos, respire profundamente y me dirigí al baño.

Allí dentro, en aquella ducha que era inmensamente grande para mi, salieron de mi boca unas palabras con cierta tonalidad:

- '_You and I, we have to let each other go  
We keep holding on, but we both know  
What seemed like a good idea's  
Turned into a battlefield…' _

-O.

Llegue a casa y para mi suerte estaba sola. No sabía muy bien donde estaría Dianna, pero necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Fui a cambiarme de ropa, y cuando me puse el pijama, volví a ponerme la sudadera, que parece ser no era de la madre de Cory, sino suya. La olí un segundo y me senté en la cama.

Por mi mente no dejaba de pasar la misma frase '_debemos dejar al otro ir' _y no sabía muy bien que significaba ni a quien tenía que dejar ir. Realmente, como había dicho Cory, esto _se había convertido en un campo de batalla_, pero… _nos enfrentamos _a los acontecimientos _sin armas. _

Sin pensarlo muy bien, cogí mi teléfono y marque el número de Theo. Soy muy impulsiva, y hasta el tercer pitido no se me ocurrió que le diría cuando lo cogiera.

- ¿Si?.- Tarde para colgar.

- Theo, ¿qué tal estas?

- Hola Lea, liado. ¿Quieres algo?.- Su voz era tan seca como siempre.

- Te echaba de menos.

- Bueno, pero para eso nos llamamos los martes a la noche.

- Theo, ¿crees que con eso vale?

- A mi si me vale.

- Quizás ese es el problema.

Y colgué. Respire profundamente, y me tire hacia atrás en la cama. Por mi mente, pasaba la situación que había tenido esta mañana. Analice cada frase que me dijo, y la interiorice. Me quiere, y realmente no sé si es tan malo como parece. _Mis sentimientos _hacia Theo _están cambiando_, no sé si le quiero como antes y _pienso en el futuro _y no le veo a mi lado, cuidado de mis hijos. Pero… ¿y Cory? Nos entendemos tan bien…

De repente, y antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas a la cabeza sonó el teléfono. Quizás fuera Theo, disculpándose. Lo cogí sin mirar si quiera la pantalla.

- ¿Si?.- Mi voz sonó más seca de lo normal.

- ¿Es un mal momento?.- La voz de Cory sonó al otro lado del teléfono.

- No, no es un mal momento. Bueno, si, pero tú no tienes la culpa.- Esta vez soné mucho más animada.

- ¿Qué tal estas?

- Es una buena pregunta.

- Quería disculparme. Por lo de anoche, y sobre todo por mi comportamiento de esta mañana. Actué egoístamente, pensando simplemente en mi, y mis sentimientos, y casi ni me preocupe por lo que esto haya podido causarte a ti. ¿Has hablado con Theo?

- Si, pero… bueno, no le he contado nada. Ya sabes cómo es, y ha sido muy corto.

- No le gustan las conversaciones largas.

- Será conmigo, porque cuando ha venido a verme, le tenía que suplicar que dejará el teléfono.

- Estará ocupado.

- ¿Y si ya no siente nada por mí?

- ¿Tú que sientes por él, Lea?

- No lo sé, esto realmente confundida…

- ¿Y por mi?.- Su pregunta golpeo fuertemente en mi corazón.

- Te adoro, Cory.

- Pero no de la forma que quiero que me adores…

- Eso no lo sabes.

- No vamos a engañarnos, Lea. Estas con Theo desde hace bastante tiempo ya, y yo soy simplemente un nuevo compañero tuyo de trabajo. Y si, digo nuevo, aunque llevemos algún tiempo trabajando.

- Cory, déjalo, por favor. Simplemente, quédate con que te quiero.- 'Y con que estoy casi segura de que más de lo que yo puedo comprender.'

- Necesito que me prometas algo.

- Claro, dime.

- Bueno, son varias cosas.- Note como había sonreído. Siempre que hablaba con él lo notaba.

- Habla.- conteste divertida.

- Que te quedarás con mi chaqueta. Sin rechistar.

- Me encantaría rechistarte.- Le conteste.- Pero es muy cómoda, así que si, me la quedaré.

- Y que sigamos igual que siempre. Que lo que haya pasado, y mis sentimientos hacia a ti, no cambien nuestra relación. Eres muy importante en mi vida, y no quiero que eso cambie.- Hizo un parón.- Además, para Glee podría venir horrible.

- Sí, claro, sería horrible para Glee.- Repetí.- Tranquilo, nada va a cambiar entre nosotros. Te lo prometo.

- Tengo que dejarte, Lea. Cuida de mi chaqueta. Y de mi coche.

- Tranquilo. Hablamos, ¿vale?

- Un beso.

Y antes de que pudiera responderle ya había colgado. Siempre que hablaba con Cory, acababa con una sonrisa en mis labios. Era siempre capaz de hacer que olvidará mis problemas, incluso en estos momentos.

La voz de Cory apareció en mi mente. '_Qué fácil es enamorase de ti…'_ y después su imagen dormido. Suspire negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué iba a ocurrir ahora?


	5. Thousand Needles

Habían pasado como dos semanas desde el incidente con Cory, y no podía parar de pensar en ello. En esas dos semanas, había hablado con Theo dos días, y fueron dos de las conversaciones más distantes de toda nuestra relación.

En cambio con Cory todo iba a mejor. Los primeros días nos costó volver a conectar pero la química que teníamos a la hora de ensayar, hizo que ese malestar del principio desapareciera rápidamente. Aun así, evitaba pasar tanto tiempo con él; tanto por sus sentimientos como por los míos.

Llamaron a la puerta de la roulette del set de rodaje, haciendo que mis pensamientos se desvanecieran rápidamente. Sin esperar contestación, Dianna abrió la puerta. Era algo tan normal en ella que hacía tiempo que había dejado de regañarla. Además, después de todo lo que había pasado era mi mejor apoyo en todo esto.

- Hola. Traigo donuts.- dijo moviendo una bolsa marroón.

- No tengo hambre, Di, pero gracias.

- Ya, nunca tienes hambre. Pero tienes que comer. Mientras me maquillaban he oído a las modistas decir que tenían que volver a coser un vestido tuyo porque te quedaba ancho.

- Tengo el estomago cerrado, ya lo sabes.

- Sé lo que estas pasando, de verdad.- Cogió mi mano y la apretó suavemente.- pero no puedes hacerle esto a tu cuerpo, Lea. Te he traído tus favoritos, Harry casi me asesina cuando he salido corriendo hasta aquí.- Rió, haciéndome sonreír.

- De acuerdo, comeré estos donuts porque has arriesgado tu vida por ellos.- Sonreí abriendo la bolsa cogiendo uno. No me apetecía nada, pero era verdad que tenía que comer.

- ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien, si no lo pienso estoy muy bien.

- El problema es que te vienes aquí, a pensar, en vez de estar pasándotelo bien con todos.

- El problema es que lo que me hace pensar está ahí, y como es pequeño y no se le ve, puedo esquivarle.- dije con ironía.

- Eh, pensé que te gustaba Cory y no Kevin.- Bromeó Dianna.

- No sé cómo voy a salir de todo esto sin hacer daño a nadie.

- Lo importante es que no te hagas daño a ti, Lea, no pienses en los demás.

- Es difícil. Gracias Dianna. Por cierto.- cogí otro donuts cuando acabe con el primero.- Me alegro que te hayas jugado la vida por esto.

-O.

Me despertó el sonido del teléfono a las 12h00. Pase mi mano por mis ojos, intentando de manera inútil poder abrirlos. Con la otra mano tanteaba en la mesilla buscando el móvil. Cuando por fin lo encontré, no miré quien era quien me llamaba, ya que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Si? ¿Quién es?.- En mi voz se notaba que aun no había conseguido despertarme.

- Buenos días.- La voz de Cory fue más efectiva que mi mano para que abriera los ojos de golpe.- Veo que te acabo de despertar.

- No, no, para nada.

- Lea, no mientas, tienes una voz de 'me acabo de despertar' que no puedes con ella.- Sonaba divertido.

- Vale, me has pillado. Estaba disfrutando de mis horas de sueño ya que Dianna se ha ido este fin de semana a ver a su familia.

- Ya me extrañaba que siguieras en la cama con Dianna cerca.

- Odio que le encante madrugar, es insufrible.

- Siento haberte despertado.

- No pasa nada, no sé ni qué hora es.

- Yo creo que no sabes ni con quien estás hablando.- Volvió a reír.

- En un principio no, te lo aseguro.

- Seguro que tienes una cara de dormida que no puedes con ella.- Sus carcajadas iban aumentando.

- Eh, mi cara desde por la mañana es perfecta.- Me queje, riendo con él.

- Nunca llegará a la perfección de la mia.- Sabía exactamente qué cara había puesto en ese momento, lo que me hizo sonreír.

- Tu cara de recién levantado es genial…- Mi impulsividad me había vuelto a pasar una mala jugada. No habíamos hablado de aquella noche desde la conversación que tuvimos por teléfono y… mi gran boca había abierto el cajón. Me aclaré la garganta para cambiar de tema.- ¿Querías algo o solo llamabas para despertarme?

- Llamaba porque este fin de semana tampoco voy a poder ir a por mi coche. ¿Te molesta en el garaje?

- Cory, ya te lo he dicho mil veces, que no te preocupes, hay sitio de sobra en el garaje y ahora que el coche de Dianna no está, mucho más.

- Vale, genial.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer este fin de semana?

- ¡CANUCKS!.- Grito emocionado.

- Pásalo bien.

- Algún día tendrías que venir a ver un partido conmigo, te lo pasarías bien.

- Algún día te prometo que voy.

- Más vale que cumplas tu promesa.

- Como todas las que hago.- sonreí, sabiendo que él lo notaría.

- Disfruta de tu fin de semana de tranquilidad.

- Oye…

- Dime.

- ¿Me llamarás en el finde?

- Claro.- Parece que mi pregunta le pillo de sorpresa, y no le culpaba.- pero si necesitas hablar puedes llamarme en cualquier momento.

- ¿En cualquier momento?

- Menos en el momento del partido.- bromeó. Hizo una pausa para coger aire.- En todo momento, lo sabes.

- Gracias.

- Hablamos vale. Un beso.

- Un beso, Cory.

Despegue el teléfono ya colgado de mi y lo tire en la cama, volviéndome a tumbar en ella. Las conversaciones con Cory me hacían sentir tan cómoda, que se me olvidaba que seguía con Theo. _Mi memoria desaparece _cuando estoy con Cory, y me hace olvidar todo. Podría decir que cuando mantengo una conversación con él veo mi relación con Theo en _tonos grises. _

Lo peor de todo esto es lo mal que me hace sentir después. Es como si _un millón de agujas _se clavaran _en mi corazón _y no quisieran salir y estuvieran ahí, recordándome _lo doloras que son desde el principio. _Pero no puedo quitármele de la mente.

No había hablado con nadie de esto, ni con Dianna, pero el otro día tuve un momento de lucidez de la noche con Cory. Recordé como acariciaba mis piernas y besaba mi cuello. Y de repente, paro. Paro para observarme, y balbuceó algo sobre mi cuello, que hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Recuerdo exactamente sus palabras: 'Quedate, por favor, no te vayas' y también recuerdo mi respuesta. Y esa respuesta es la que hace que ese _millón de agujas _se clave más en mi interior. 'Te quiero'

Admití mis sentimientos y ni siquiera me acordaba. Ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba diciendo, pero esa respuesta, la siento tan real que me sigo preguntando porque aun no he cortado con Theo. _¿Por qué quieres romper? _Me pregunta mi cabeza, pero mi corazón responde ¿Y por qué no va a hacerlo? Cada día es peor, y _veo sólo cielos más oscuros en mi interior. _

Lleve mis manos a la cabeza, y me incorporé rápidamente dirigiéndome a la ducha, lo que necesitaba era despejarme y dejar de pensar. Pero por muchas duchas que me diera mis pensamientos no se iban por el desagüe como la espuma del gel.

-O.

Era sábado alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, y seguía delante de la televisión, viendo una película bastante mala que estaban echando en un canal de pago. Aproveche el poco hambre que tenía y me hice unas palomitas para la película.

Sheila se había acomodado a mi lado, y estaba quedándose medio dormida mientras yo la acariciaba. Pero de repente sus diminutas orejitas se levantaron, haciendo que levantará también la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño, y unos segundos después oí la vibración de mi móvil. Sheila salió disparada del salón.

- Gata loca.- Susurré sonriendo.

Miré el teléfono y vi la imagen de Cory en la pantalla. Mire el reloj que tenía puesto en la pared y me quede sin saliva en el cuerpo. ¿Qué había podido pasar para que Cory llamará a estas horas?

- ¿Si?¿Cory? ¿Estas bien?.

- Perfectamente.- La voz de Cory se oía realmente mal.

- Cory, ¿qué te pasa?

- Han ganado Lea, whoa, son los mejores.- De pronto entendí lo que pasaba, Cory había bebido.

- ¿Estás borracho?

- Un poco.

- No se te ocurra coger el coche ahora.

- Voy en un taxi, mira, salude señor taxista.- Intentaba ponerme seria, pero no podía imaginándome la escena que estaría montando en aquel taxi.

- Cory, ¿has visto las horas que son? Podría haber estado durmiendo.

- Tendrías que haber estado durmiendo y así no me hubieras cogido el teléfono.

- ¿Llamas para que no te lo cojan?

- Te llamo para decirte que te quiero, y que dejes a Theo que no te merece, y por eso no quiero que lo cojas.- Las palabras de Cory me dejaron heladas.

- Cory, mañana hablamos…

- No, ahora quiero hablar. Lea, _el día después de que te fueras, _después de que nos acostáramos, intente recordar.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Y si recordaba lo mismo que yo?.- Y no me acorde de nada.- En ese momento volví a respirar.- Pero solo sé que tú también me quieres y que en tus días malos _te alivio con mi amor._

- Me alivias siempre, Cory, eres la mejor persona que conozco.

- Mañana me voy a arrepentir de esta llamada, ¿verdad?

- Espero que no te acuerdes, y así yo podré hacer que la he olvidado.

- No quiero que lo olvides, quiero que estese conmigo.

- Ojala y todo fuera tan fácil.

- A Finn y a Rachel les está yendo bien juntos.- Rió divertido.

- Hasta que llegue Ryan y lo estropeé.

- Si quieres le pego.

- Cory, no te pongas agresivo.

- Ryan no va a separar Finchel, porque Finchel es eterno.

- Eterna es la resaca que vas a tener mañana, Cory. Sal del taxi y acuéstate.

- Ya estoy en el hotel. ¿Quieres seguir hablando conmigo, por favor? Tu voz me relaja.

- Claro.- Notaba como poco a poco, Cory iba tranquilizándose, incluso notando como se le bajaba la borrachera.

- Lea…

- Dime.

- ¿Tú crees que nos iría bien como pareja?.- Su voz sonó como la de un niño pequeño, haciendo que mi corazón se hiciera más pequeño.

- No lo sé, quizás.- Conteste con dulzura.

- Podríamos averiguarlo

- Algún día a lo mejor podamos hacerlo.- Poco a poco me relajaba en aquella conversación, soltando poco a poco mis sentimientos.

- Es algo que deseo con fuerza, de verdad.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Ver una película, muy mala de verdad.

- Entonces de nada.- Rió.- ¿Y qué más?

- Hoy he escrito.- Cory sabía que me gustaba escribir canciones y siempre que podía le enseñaba algún trozo de lo que escribía para que me ayudara.

- Cántamela.

- No está ni empezada. Solo es un párrafo.

- Me vale.

- '_Like thousand needles in my heart  
Whenever time sets us apart  
And now my world is crashing down  
Now that I can't have you around…'_

- Tienes una voz maravillosa. Y la letra es bonita. ¿Va para alguien en especial?

- Quita la sonrisa picarona que acabas de poner. No, no va para nadie.

- Sigues insistiendo en mentirme cuando te conozco tan bien.

- Cállate.- Sonreí.

- Me gustaría que me callarás tú.

- No me creo que hayas dicho eso.- Ambos reímos.

- Gracias por hablar conmigo, lo necesitaba.

- No tienes porque darme las gracias. Me gusta hablar contigo.

- Podría tirarme toda la noche hablando contigo.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?

- Deberías dormir.

- Hasta el lunes no viene Dianna, tengo todo el domingo por delante.- No quería colgar, sabía que no iba a dormir aquella noche, y prefería hacerlo hablando con él, que pensando.

- Lea, te quiero.

- Yo a ti también, Cory…

Y tras esa pequeña confesión de ambos, seguimos hablando durante gran parte de la noche. Sabía perfectamente que mañana no se acordaría de esta conversación, pero esta vez yo sí. Y era realmente importante saber lo que Cory me quería, para poder llegar a enterder lo que yo le quería a él.


	6. The bells

"_Antes de nada, quería dedicar este capítulo a Ines, nuestra Pepi, que es increíble. Fue su cumpleaños y este es un pequeño regalo para ella. Espero que te guste. Love you, Pepinillo"_

_-O. _

Me dirigía a casa. El día de hoy había sido agotador, pero merecía la pena. Glee era una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida y gracias a él había conocido a personas realmente importantes para mí y por muy cansada que llegar a casa, siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa.

Dianna trabajaría hasta tarde, así que lo que me quedaba de tarde me lo dedicaría a mí misma. Pare en un supermercado para comprar un par de cosas, y al salir un par de chicas me reconocieron y me pararon. Era una experiencia muy nueva para mi todavía, pero me hacía muy muy feliz. El teléfono vibro en mi bolsillo.

- ¿Me disculpáis?.- Saque el teléfono y hasta las chicas pudieron observar el nombre de Cory en la pantalla. Oí como se acercaban entre ellas y reían mientras yo me alejaba un poco para poder hablar con él.- Hola Cory.

- Es la primera vez que sabes quién soy, va a ser verdad que tienes mi número guardado.- rió.

- Idiota.- negué con la cabeza aguantando la sonrisa, pues las chicas seguían esperando para que me hiciera una foto con ellas.- ¿Quieres algo? Estoy atendiendo a unas chicas y si no es importante te llamo luego.

- No, bueno, si es importante. No tengo coche porque alguien lo sigue teniendo en su garaje y me gustaría recuperarlo porque odio los taxis. ¿Podrías venir a buscarme al set y así recojo el coche?

- Claro, termino esto y voy.

- Gracias Lea, me salvas la vida.

- De nada, ahora nos vemos.

- Y colgué, guardando mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi vaquero. Me acerque a las chicas, que parecían haber empezado a especular cosas, con una sonrisa y me hice un par de fotos más con ellas. Me disculpe por tener que irme y no atenderlas mejor.

- No te preocupes. Recuerdos a Cory.- Dijo una de ellas y todas rieron, haciéndome reír a mi también.

- Se los daré. Hasta luego.

- Me monté en el coche y me dirigí al set. Cuando llegue allí, y fui a sacar el móvil para llamar a Cory la puerta del copiloto se abrió y su media sonrisa apareció por ella.

- Eres lenta hasta en coche.

- Hola Cory, yo también me alegro de verte.- Puse los ojos en blanco y rió.- ¿Llevas mucho esperando?

- Cuando te he llamado acababa de salir.

- Perdona, estaba atendiendo a unas chicas que me reconocieron cuando salí del super. Me dieron recuerdos para ti.- Reí recordando la escena.

- Si las vuelves a ver se los devuelves.- Rió sentándose en el asiento y abrochándose el cinturón.- Vamonos.

Arranque el coche, y la radio se encendió sola. Cory subió el volumen, y comenzó a ojear su móvil mientras yo conducía en silencio. A mitad del camino en la radio comenzó a sonar 'Can't fight this feeling' uno de los solos que había hecho Cory, y uno de mis favoritos.

- '_I can't fight this feeling any longer  
and yet im still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship has grown stronger  
I only wish I had the strength to let it show…' _

Cory levantó la cabeza de su móvil y me miro sonriendo al oírme cantar. Comenzó a cantar conmigo y nuestras voces conectaron como si hubiéramos ensayado esta canción cientos de veces.

Llegamos a mi casa, y aparque en el garaje. Cuando abrimos la puerta del coche, la luz del garaje se iluminó y vio su coche. Cómicamente salió corriendo a él y lo abrazo. Cerré mi coche, y me cruce de brazos.

- Tengo las llaves arriba, cuando quieras dejar de abrazarlo podemos subir.

- ¿Tienes envidia?.- Dijo viniendo a mi lado.- Puedo abrazarte a ti también.

- Oh dios no.- Dije soltando una carcajada.

- Ven aquí.

Comencé a correr huyendo de él, subiendo a casa, pero sus zancadas eran más grandes que las mías y rápidamente me atrapo, abrazándome por la espalda. Seguí riendo caminando mientras tenía a Cory enganchado a mi espalda. Unos segundos después me soltó para caminar a mi lado mientras subíamos a mi casa.

Abrí la puerta de casa, y las llaves del coche de Cory estaban en la entrada. Las cogí y se las ofrecí, antes de que se me olvidaran. Cory las cogió y se quedo en la puerta sin pasar. Desde dentro, me giré y cruce los brazos.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí?

- No pensaba pasar.

- ¿Te vas ya?

- ¿No quieres?.- vi en su rostro su media sonrisa.

- No sé, quizás te apetecía estar aquí un rato.

- Podríamos ir a dar una vuelta. No conozco esta zona y parece muy bonita.

- Claro, además, hay una cafetería por aquí cerca y podríamos tomar algo luego, si quieres.

- Vamos.- Y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió mi mano, tirando de mi.

Caminamos por la calle conversando tranquilamente y a su lado _el barrio parecía tan pequeño._ Nunca hubiera imaginado estar caminando por la calle con Cory a mi lado, riendo y sin preocupaciones.

Esta zona era muy buena, ya que casi nunca había paparazzis y podías pasear sin miedo a ser atacado con miles de preguntas. Lo máximo que podías encontrarte era a algún fan de la serie que te paraba para hacerse una foto contigo y alagarte. Y esta vez no iba a ser menos, y cuando vieron que Cory estaba a mi lado, los fans se volvieron locos.

- Rachel, me gusta mucho que estés con Finn.- Me dijo una niña que no tendría más que 6 años.- Mi hermana se puso a llorar cuando cortasteis. Y no me gusta que llore.

- Pues.- Cory se agacho poniéndose a su altura.- Dile a tu hermana que no llore más, porque Rachel y yo vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo.- Cory me miro sonriendo y yo le correspondí con otra sonrisa.- Y ahora, ¿me das un beso?.- Le dijo a la niña. Esta afirmo con la cabeza y se lo dio.

- Jenna, dales las gracias y vámonos.- Le dijo su madre.

- Gracias. Adiós Finn. Adiós Rachel.

- Adiós Jenna.- Contestamos los dos a coro.

-O.

Ya habíamos salido de la cafetería, y se había hecho bastante tarde. Andamos otra vez de vuelta hablando, conversaciones mucho más serias de las que solía tener con Cory, hasta que de repente se paró en seco delante _la iglesia de la esquina._

- ¿Ocurre algo Cory?

- Que vamos a llegar a tu casa, y no quiero tener que irme. Me lo he pasado genial hoy contigo.

- Ha sido un día alucinante.- Me abrace a mi misma mirando al suelo.

- Ven aquí.- Agarro mi mano y me llevo tras aquella iglesia, donde podríamos tener más intimidad.

- Cory.- Me arme de valor, y le mire a los ojos.- _no puedo olvidar _aquella mañana cuando me dijiste que me querías, _no puedo olvidar lo que vi en tu cara _cuando me lo dijiste. Igual que no puedo olvidarte a ti y… y… -mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.- _y ni siquiera me importa todo lo que está pasando y no pienso en nadie más que en ti._

- No quiero que estés mal, Lea.- Estiro su brazo y lo acomodo en cara.

- Supongo que _adivinas que no estoy tan bien…_

_- Sabes que no voy a encontrar la paz hasta que vuelvas conmigo._

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, puso su otra mano en mi rostro, apartando las lagrimas que habían caído por él. Acerco su rostro al mío, como tantas veces lo habíamos hecho, delante de las cámaras, pero esta vez no eramos Rachel y Finn, éramos Cory y Lea. Apoyo su frente en la mía y me miro a los ojos. Y no pude más que sonreír, y él me correspondió con su media sonrisa. Moje mis labios con mi lengua, y vi como Cory se acercaba a mis labios tímidamente. Con temor. Y entonces fui yo la cogí su cara con mis manos y me lance a su boca, juntándola con la mía, besándole como hacía tiempo que deseaba hacerlo.

Cuando terminamos de besarnos, Cory sonrió mirándome y volvió a besarme, una y otra y otra vez, como si no pudiera creerse que esto estaba pasando. Y yo le correspondía.

- No sé que puede estar significando esto, Lea, pero te quiero. Te quiero, joder. Y esto es algo realmente importante para mi.

- Yo también te quiero Cory.

- Ahora lo sé.

Y volvió a besarme.

-O.

Me acosté en la cama con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sheila se acaba de subir a la cama y la acomode en mi pecho, abrazándola. No podía parar de sonreír.

- '_I can't stop the bells  
Ringing since you've been gone  
I thought I was moving on  
But I think of nothing else  
I can't break the spell  
I still hear you every place  
Can't forget what I saw in your face  
I know every inch so well…'_

Apunte aquellas palabras en un cuaderno, evitando olvidarlas. Las releí una y otra vez antes de dejar el cuaderno encima de la mesilla y apagar la luz. Solo tenía una cosa clara: esta vez _no me rendiré. _


	7. What is love

Estaba en la habitación de Theo, enfrente de la cómoda, arreglando mi pelo en el espejo. Theo estaba en el cuarto de baño, acabando de ducharse.

No quería estar aquí, era lo único que tenía claro. Y lo que no sabía exactamente era porqué había ido, porqué no había puesto una excusa barata para no venir a la gala de presentación de su nuevo musical.

Cogí una pulsera, y la coloque en mi muñeca. Seguía intentando colocar mi pelo, mirándome en aquel espejo, pero no veía nada, simplemente mis pensamientos no estaban aquí. Oí la puerta, y Theo apareció por ella, vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca, y corbata a juego. Me miró colocándose la manga de la chaqueta.

- ¿Aun estas así? Venga ponte el vestido que vamos a llegar tarde.

- Theo, vamos bien, no te preocupes.

- Llevas desde que me he metido a la ducha arreglándote el pelo, Lea. Déjalo, está bien.

- Vas muy elegante.- Sonreí girándome hacía la cama, donde se encontraba mi vestido.- Estas muy guapo.

- Gracias. Venga, te espero abajo.

Theo desapareció por la puerta dejándome sola en la habitación. Me mordí el labio intentando no echarme a llorar. Trague saliva, respire hondo un par de veces y me tranquilice. Me puse el vestido rosa palo largo que había escogido para la gala y me lo arregle delante del espejo. Volví a echar un mechón para atrás y sonreí delante del espejo.

Cuando iba a bajar, mi móvil vibró un segundo. Era un mensaje. Lo cogí y sonreí al leerlo.

"_Hoy tenemos fiesta todo el cast y tú no vas a estar. Te voy a echar de menos. Cory"_

Negué con la cabeza un segundo antes de contestar.

"_Confió en tus dotes de cámara para que luego puedas enseñármelo todo. Y ten cuidado con lo que haces, no quiero recordarte lo que paso en la anterior fiesta. Lea"_

Tarde unos segundo en mandarlo, y cuando lo hice deje el móvil en la mesilla. Cogí el bolso y metí la cartera, un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, el pintalabios y unos pañuelos. Cuando fui a coger el móvil, vibró en mi mano.

"_Tranquila, no estás tú para poder repetirlo ;) Pásalo bien en la gala esa. Sonríe y no te preocupes por nada. Break a leg. Cory"_

Releí el mensaje varias veces, deteniéndome una y otra vez en ese "Break a leg". Cada vez que quería decirme que me quería, pero había mucha gente delante, me decía eso. Guarde el móvil en el bolso y baje las escaleras de la casa de Theo, dispuesta a ir a la fiesta con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

-O.

Las cámaras esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los protagonistas del musical, y de otros muchos personajes conocidos en este mundo. Era un gran musical y se esperaba que la taquilla ganara mucho. Theo y yo íbamos sentados en la parte de atrás de una de las limusinas que habían contratado para esta noche.

Bien, Lea. Esto nos va a venir muy bien para desmentir todos esos rumores de Cory y eso. Intenta sonreír un poco.- Theo cogió mi mano y abrió la puerta del coche, saludando a la gente que había allí fuera.

Las cámaras comenzaron a hacer fotos, primero a Theo en solitario, por ser el protagonista y más tarde, tras la llamada que me hizo Theo desde el Photoshop a los dos. Ambos _forzamos una pose _y una sonrisa delante de las cámaras, demostrando que todo iba bien.

Oí como una de las reporteras me llamaba y me acerque a ella para contestar sus preguntas.

- Hola, Lea, ¿cómo te encuentas?.- Pregunto amablemente la reportera rubia.

- Muy contenta de estar aquí esta noche. Tengo muchas ganas de poder ver el musical. Theo no paraba de hablarme de lo bien que me lo pasaría.

- Y dinos, ¿El venir hoy aquí es una forma de acallar los rumores de tu posible relación con Cory Monteith, tu compañero y pareja en la ficción?

- Oh, por favor, Cory es un gran compañero y el mejor novio ficticio que he tenido nunca. El cast entero es genial y nos llevamos muy bien.

- Nos alegramos mucho de tu éxito en la serie, ¿qué crees que pasara con Rachel?

- Rachel tiene mucha trama y para ella es muy importante cosas como ganar el nacional, tener todos los solos y ahora ser la única para Finn.

- ¿Y lo conseguirá?

- Eso lo iremos viendo, ¿no?

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá con la relación con Finn?

- Finn y Rachel son una pareja adorable, y tienen que estar juntos. Cogiendo las palabras de mi compañero que dijo en otra entrevista Finchel es eterno.

- Muchas gracias, Lea, ojala y nos encontremos en otra y sigas teniendo tanto éxito.

- Muchas gracias a ti, un beso.

Me giré y Theo se encontraba detrás del photocall haciéndome señales para que fuera hasta donde él se encontraba. Cuando me dirigía hasta él, Theo salió de donde estabas y me beso en los labios dejando que todos nos vieran. Me aparte rápidamente, avergonzada.

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Estoy harto de las preguntas sobre si estas con Cory, ¿me entiendes?

- No, Theo, no te entiendo. Sabes que esto pasaría.

- Pues no me gusta, así que es la única forma de acallar los rumores.

- Ya hablaremos.

- Si, ya hablaremos.

-O.

La noche estaba siendo muy aburrida. Nos sentaron en una mesa con alguno de sus compañeros del musical y sus parejas, y alguno de los productores. Hablaba los justo, hasta que sacaron el tema de Glee, y ahí fue donde me anime, pero Theo rápidamente cambio de conversación.

Me pase todo el rato mirando el móvil, una y otra vez, esperando algún mensaje. En un momento me metí a mi Instagram personal y vi que Dianna acababa de subir una foto con Naya, en la que se las veía realmente tocadas. Reí divertida y seguí bajando para ver una foto de Mark, Cory y Chord donde salían casi bajándose los pantalones. Acalle una risotada, pensando en que ocurriría si esto lo llegarán a ver los fans.

A mitad de la cena, oí sonar el móvil y cuando fui a sacarlo vi el nombre de Dianna en la pantalla. Fruncí el ceño extrañada y algo asustada, pues pensaba que podría haber ocurrido algo en la casa o peor, a alguien del cast.

- ¿Me disculpáis?.- Me levante de la mesa, y Theo cogió mi mano, besándola. Sonreí y aparte la mano, disimuladamente. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos cogí el teléfono.- ¿Si? ¿Dianna qué ocurre?

- ¡LEAAAAAA! .- Grito riendo.

- Lea, guapa.- Se oyó gritar a Naya por detrás de Dianna.

- Chicos, es Lea, saludar.- Dijo Dianna.

- Dianna, ¿qué está pasando?

- Pues que te echamos de menos y queremos que te vengas.- Se escucho a Jenna que parecía la más serena de todas.

- Oh, chicos, yo también os echo de menos.- Me abrace a mi misma.- Me encantaría estar ahí.

- Deja esa gala y vente para acá.

- DEJALO TODO.- Grito Dianna echándose a reír.- Y cuando digo todo, digo todo, Lea.

- Chicos, me estáis dando mucha envidia, y tengo que colgar.

- Eh, espera.- La voz de Cory apareció.

- Cory no te lleves mi móvil.- La voz de Dianna se oyó como si estuviera muy lejos.

- Lea, en serio, ven, te echo de menos.

- Yo a ti también.- Dije en un susurro.

- No te imaginas lo mal que estoy pasando este fin de semana sabiendo que estas con Theo, pensando un montón de cosas.

- Estoy teniendo un flashback de cuando me llamaste borracho la última vez, ¿te acuerdas?

- Estuvimos toda la noche hablando

- Esta vez no podrá ser.

- Me dijiste que me querías.

- Y te lo vuelvo a decir.

- Yo a ti también, lo sabes, ¿a qué si?

- Si.

- Lea.- La voz de Theo sonó a mi espalda.

- Espera un momento. Dianna.- La risa desganada de Cory se oyó por el teléfono.- Tengo que dejarte. No te preocupes por nada, mañana estaré allí, ¿vale?

- ¿Mañana?.- La voz de Cory sonó muy animada.

- Si. Hablamos más adelante. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti.

Y colgué. Theo estaba mirándome asombrado y me gire sacando mis dotes de actriz, fingiendo que la llamada no me había hecho ilusión, ya que no podía saber con quien había estado hablando.

- ¿Qué ocurría?

- Parece ser que tenemos una gotera en casa.- Mentí.

- Vaya, pues sí, deberás irte mañana.

- No pareces muy triste.

- No queda otra, Lea, además, separados funcionamos mejor. Y ahora venga, siéntate en la mesa.

-O.

Theo estaba en el baño, y yo ya estaba metida en la cama. Saque la libreta donde escribía y comencé a escribir unas letras en ella, las cuales no pensaba, simplemente salían solas. Antes de que terminará de escribir las palabras, vi como mi libreta salía de entre mis manos, y cuando miré arriba vi a Theo leyéndolas.

- No, no. No lo leas, no está acabado.- El miedo entro en mi cuerpo viendo como leía aquellas frases.

- '_What is love?  
What is love?  
When you don't know who you lying next to, to you anymore  
What is love?  
What is love?  
You don't know what love is till you love somebody, bad enough'_

- ¿Te gusta?

- ¿Qué significa esto Lea?.- Preguntó serio.- ¿Qué cojones significa esto?

- Es una canción, Theo, no es para tanto.

- No, si lo es. O me estas diciendo que estas palabras no vienen de un pensamiento.

- ¿Quieres la verdad?.- Me arme de valor.- Hasta hace un tiempo no me había dado cuenta, porque _estaba demasiado ciega para ver que esto no es lo que parece. _

- ¿Qué no es lo qué parece de qué?.- Theo alzó la voz.

- Lo nuestro no es lo que parece. Theo no quiero una relación en la que nos llamemos los martes, para tener una conversación insulsa sin que a ninguno de los dos le importe el otro. ¿Tú me quieres Theo?

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora, Lea?

- Estoy harta de hablar contigo, y que no te salga decirme que me quieres. De que no tengas un detalle. Nada. _No puedo permanecer así por mucho tiempo. _

- ¿Me estas dejando?

- Pues quizás sea lo mejor que podamos hacer.

- Oh… Ya lo entiendo todo. Esto tiene que ver con tu compañero, ¿no?

- Esto tiene que ver con nosotros, no metas a terceras personas.

- Eso es que si.- Theo comenzó a moverse de un lado para otro.- Lo sabía.

- Para serte sincera, si es por Cory. _No sabes lo que es amor hasta que amas a alguien con _todo el alma. Y tú conmigo no lo haces. Mantenemos una relación, cada uno llevamos nuestro papel y cuando mejor estamos es estando separados. _¿Qué es el amor para ti_, Theo? Porque para mi lo que nosotros tenemos no lo es.

- Esto es subrealista… ¿Me dejas tú a mi? No, esto no es así. Te echaría de mi casa, pero llamaría demasiado la atención y saldría en todas las noticias.

- ¡Quieres dejar de pensar solamente en la fama! Estoy aquí, estoy cortando contigo, y es lo único que te interesa. Mira, me voy.

Me levante de la cama y arranque la libreta de sus manos. Cogí mi ropa, y me encerré en el baño a cambiarme, oyendo como Theo gritaba cosas sin sentido detrás de ella para que no me fuera de allí, porque se había asomado y había visto un par de cámaras.

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, y más que de pena, era de rabia. Llame a un taxi desde dentro, y espere un par de minutos antes de salir del cuarto de baño para calmarme. Hice la maleta mientras Theo seguía hablando detrás de mi, pero yo no le escuchaba.

El sonido del taxi se oyó y salí de la casa sin despedirme de él, con lágrimas en los ojos. Las cámaras hicieron un par de fotos e indique al conductor que me llevará al hotel más cercano. Saque el teléfono y comencé a ver las fotografías, hasta que me encontré con una foto que Cory y yo nos habíamos hecho esperando para una sesión de fotos.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que lo mejor que había hecho aquella noche era irme de la casa de Theo. Volví a mirar el móvil, y pensé en llamar a Cory, pero… era demasiado tarde. Quizás mañana sería un buen momento para darle la noticia.


	8. Empty Handed

Tenía los ojos hinchados, escondidos tras las gafas de sol. El día no acompañaba, pero no quería que el conductor de mi taxi, el cual me había reconocido, viera mi noche de llanto en mi rostro. Y es que había pasado toda la noche llorando como una quinceañera. No había podido descansar nada, y simplemente había dormido en el avión.

El taxista me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, y me ayudo a sacar las maletas. Le agradecí en un susurro de voz su amabilidad, y entre en el interior. La casa estaba sola, y solamente Sheila se acerco a saludarme con su ronroneo.

- ¿Dónde está Di, Sheila?.- Pregunte acariciándola.- Dianna.- Subí el tono de voz para ver si me escuchaba, pero nadie contesto. Cogí el teléfono marcando su número. Tardo mucho rato en contestar y cuando me iba a dar por encima se descolgó.- Dianna, por fin. ¿Dónde estás? Acabo de llegar a casa.

- Eh… esto.- La voz no era de Dianna.- Lea, soy Chord. Dianna se ha quedado… bueno, que…

- Hola Chord.- Le corte.- No hace falta que me digas nada. Simplemente dile que me llame, ¿vale? Gracias.

Y colgué, más avergonzada yo que él. Arrastre mi maleta hasta la habitación, y me levante las gafas para poder ver mi cara. Los ojos totalmente hinchados. Seguramente había llorado más esta noche que los 15 años anteriores. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta y me senté en el sofá.

Toda la casa estaba en silencio, y solo se oía el ronroneo de Sheila bajo mis manos, mientras acariciaba su pequeña barriga. Miré por la ventana y había comenzado a llover, y sonreí al ver que el tiempo acompañaba mi estado de ánimo.

En un arrebato, me levante del sofá y cogí las llaves de mi coche, en dirección al garaje. Sabía que si me quedaba un minuto más en casa me volvería loca de tanto pensar.

Comencé a conducir con la radio a todo volumen, intentando que las canciones fueran más altas que mi propio pensamiento, pero parecía que la música no me acompañaba en nada. Escuche solo dos canciones antes de apagar la radio: "The only excepcion" y "You're the one that I want".

Aparque en frente de un pequeño centro comercial. Sabía perfectamente en la zona que me encontraba; la casa de Cory estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Me quede en el coche unos segundos viendo como la lluvia llenaba el parabrisas de mi coche en un segundo. Mire el reloj: las 11.

Sin darle más vueltas salí del coche, dejando que la lluvia empapara mi cuerpo y corrí hacia la casa de Cory. Estaba calada hasta los huesos, y eso facilitaba que mis lágrimas cayeran solas mientras llegaba a mi destino.

Llame insistentemente al telefonillo de Cory pero nadie abría. Llamaba, una y otra y otra vez. Volví a intentarlo por última vez y se oyó como descolgaba. Antes de que pudiera hablar, lo hizo él:

- Lea.- Su voz sonaba ronca, pues se abría despertado en el instante.- Estas empapada.- Podía verme pues su telefonillo tenía una cámara incorporada.- Pasa.

Abrió la puerta y entre dentro de su jardín. Cory abrió la puerta de su casa, y salió al porche despeinado, con una camiseta gris muy vieja y unos pantalones cortos de chándal del mismo color, que debía usar de pijama. Camine con paso ligero por el pasillo que llevaba hasta la entrada de su casa dejando que la lluvia acabara de empaparme, para que Cory no viera como acababa de terminar de llorar.

Llegue al porche y antes de que Cory pudiera decir una palabra, cogí su cara entre mis manos y me puse de puntillas, acercando mi rostro al suyo. Cory se quedo quieto, dejándome hacer. Cuando mi rostro y el suyo estaban lo suficientemente cerca, le miré a los ojos, y sonreí, y tras esa leve sonrisa le bese. Despacio. Saboreándole. Cory llevo sus manos a mis caderas pegándome a él sin dejar de besarme. Alzo mi cuerpo con total facilidad y me metió en su casa.

-O.

Me estiré en su cama, y giré la cabeza para ver como Cory se recostaba a mi lado. Me tape con la manta y me giré para acariciar su rostro. En la habitación solo se oían nuestras respiraciones, aun agitadas. Cory me miró y sonrió ampliamente, cogiéndome por la cadera y arrastrándome hacia su cuerpo, pegándolos. Acarició mi pelo y beso mi frente.

- No quiero que llores.- Me susurró a centímetros de mi cara aun con la voz ronca.

- No he llorado, Cory.

- No digo ahora. Sabes a lo que me refiero.- Agache la cabeza.

_- He venido a ti con las manos vacias.- _comencé a hablar, y Cory cogió mi barbilla, alzándola para que le mirara.- _con el corazón vacío, buscando las piezas después de caer…- _Cory frunció el ceño, intentando entender.- He dejado a Theo. _Estaba cansada de seguir adelante_, y no podía hacerlo. Por mi, por él, por ti.

- ¿Por mi?

- Por ti. Cory, el otro día _por fin te deje entrar_ en mi vida. Cuando nos besamos, no fue solo un beso. ¿Sabes a caso hace cuanto que no sentía un beso de verdad? Tú me haces creer otra vez en el amor. Me haces ver que _el amor ilumina la luz.- _Reí negando con la cabeza.- Puede sonarte muy dramático.

- Creo que no hay nada más dramático que tu entrada a mi casa. Te ha acompañado el tiempo.- Rió divertido y beso mi frente.

- ¿No vas a decirme nada?.- Pregunte con miedo.

- Estoy intentando asimilar el hecho de que has dejado todo por mí, cuando yo… _no tengo nada que darte. _Con Theo podrías haberlo tenido todo. Comparte tus gustos, los musicales y yo… somos polos opuestos.

- Por eso me gustas.- Acaricie su cara, acercándome a él, y comenzando a acomodarme en su pecho.- Piensas que no tienes nada que darme y eso no es verdad. Cuando me miras, me apoyas, me sonríes… me estás dando todo, Cory. No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho tener a alguien como tú a mi lado, apoyándome.

- Pero, eso…- Note como tragaba saliva intentando colocar las palabras para explicarse.- Eso lo hago solo, no lo pienso.- Se encogió de hombros. Alcé mi cabeza para mirarle.

_- ¿Podrás mostrarme que es el amor?_.- Cory sonrió y se separó de mi para poder mirarme.

_- Has venido a mí con el corazón vacio._- Repitió mis palabras una por una.- _y voy a encontrar las piezas que _faltan para _complementarte. _Te quiero, Lea. Te quiero más de lo que he querido a alguien nunca. Y te aseguro de que te voy a querer más de lo que te han querido jamás en tu vida.

- Confió en ello.

- Entonces… ¿se puede decir que somos pareja?

- Llevamos siendo pareja mucho tiempo.- Afirme.- Lo que pasa que ahora nos damos cuenta.

Cory sonrió y rodó por la cama, dejando su cuerpo encima del mío. Solté una leve carcajada y cogí su cuello, acercando su cara a la mía para besarle. Las manos de Cory acariciaban mis piernas, dispuestas a tener un segundo asalto, y mi cuerpo le recibia completamente de acuerdo. Cuando mis manos comenzaron a bajar por su espalda, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Cory me miró, bajándose de encima.

- No, no.- Me queje.- Deja que llamen.

- Cógelo, no quiero que no firmes un contrato como estrella mundialmente conocida por estar conmigo en la cama.- Rió divertido, levantándose de la cama.- Voy al baño mientras.

- No tardes.- Hice un puchero, y le vi desaparecer por la puerta. Cogí el teléfono y vi el nombre de Dianna y sonreí.- Hola _pendón._- Marqué mi última palabra, riendo divertida.

- Cállate, cállate.- Dianna estaba totalmente afónica.

- ¿Tanto has gritado esta noche? No sabía yo que Chord era así.- Comencé a reír y oí la risa de ella levemente.- ¿Dónde estás?

- Sigo en casa de Chord. Se ha metido en la ducha y he aprovechado para llamarte. ¿Qué querías?

- Que ya he vuelto.

- ¿YA? ¿No te ibas a quedar todo el fin de semana con Theo?

- Han pasado… cosas. Ya te contaré cuando vuelvas a casa.

- ¿Cosas cómo qué?.- Vi como intentaba alzar la voz, pero su garganta no se lo permitía.

- Resumiendo, que ya no estoy con él. Discutimos por la noche, y me fui de su casa.

- ¿Estas bien, cielo?.- Preguntó preocupada

- Mejor que nunca.- Afirme.

- Bien, me alegro, eso es es genial.- Bajo su voz a un tono inaudible.- Y ahora, ¡a por Cory!

- Dianna…

- ¿Quién era?.- Cory salió del baño y se tiró encima de la cama, sentándose a mi lado.

- ¡No me lo creo! ¡LEA SAFARTI ERES INCREÍBLE!.- Dianna reía a carcajadas al escuchar la voz de Cory por el otro lado del teléfono.

- Dianna.- le conteste a Cory, y este se tapo la boca rápidamente.

- Lea, te dejo que acaba de salir Chord, ¿vale?

- A ver qué haces…

- Lo mismo te digo.

- Hablamos cuando lleguemos a casa.- Reí divertida.- Dale un besito de mi parte a Chord.

- Y tú otro a Cory.

Y ambas colgamos. Cory me miraba entre preocupado y asombrado. Deje el teléfono en la mesilla y acomode la manta en mi cuerpo desnudo. Cory hizo el intento de hablar un par de veces, pero se paraba a cada intento. Reí divertida y le bese en los labios, dulcemente. Me miró y se mojo los labios, relamiéndose.

- Ahora ya sé que no sé lo que te iba a decir.- Dijo volviendo a besarme.

- Idiota…- sonreí sobre sus labios.

- Me puedes explicar por qué le has dicho a Dianna que le dé un beso a Chord…

- ¿Quieres qué te lo explique de verdad?

- ¡No!.- Cuando se dio cuenta llevo las manos a su cabeza.- ¿Desde cuándo?

- No te voy a contar nada.

- Ya decía yo que ayer desaparecieron muy pronto los dos… ¡qué locura!.-Comenzó a reír y se recostó en la cama.- ¿La he cagado al hablar mientras estabas al teléfono?

- No. No mucho, porque era Dianna.

- Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez, lo prometo. –Me miró y me hizo una señal para que me recostará con él.- Vamos a llevar esto en secreto, ¿no?

- Es muy pronto para contarlo… ya sabes.

- Será lo mejor, para todos. Aunque Dianna ya lo sabe. Y Chord.

- No dirán nada. Les tenemos en la misma situación.

- ¿Sabes? Me da igual que sea público o no. Me gusta estar contigo, y me da igual como, lo importante es… que te quiero.

-¡Corre!.- Dije emocionada. Una lucecita se había encendido en mi interior.- ¡Dame un papel y un bolígrafo!

Cory sonrió, pues ya había visto mis ataques de inspiración en muchas de las situaciones. Abrió el cajón de su mesilla y sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo. Me lo dio y escribí las frases rápidamente, sin pensarlas, dejando que estas salieran de mí. Las leí un par de veces y le ofrecí el cuaderno a Cory para que pudiera leerlas.

- '_If I fell into you, would it be close enough  
If I finally let you in, would you show me what love is  
If I had nothing to give…'_

- ¿Te gusta?

- Me gustas.- Dijo sonriendo, soltando la libreta encima de la mesilla.- Y sí, me encanta.

- Te quiero.

- Eres mía.

Y dicho esto, volvió a echarse encima, besando mis labios, ansioso. Con la misma ansia que yo le recibí y con la misma ansia que nos hacía sentir cómodos. _  
_


	9. Cue The Rain

Sacamos la última caja que quedaba en la casa. Un señor algo rechoncho me la quito de las manos, cosa que realmente le agradecí. Pase la mano por mi frente, apartando el sudor que había en esta.

Vi como aquel señor metía esa última caja en el camión, junto al resto de la mudanza. Me giré y vi a Dianna, y sin poder remediarlo hice un puchero. Mi mejor amiga se iba.

- ¿En serio tienes que irte?

- Lea, nos veremos a menudo, te lo prometo.- Dianna vino hacía mi, extendiendo los brazos.

- Pero no va a ser lo mismo. ¿Qué haré ahora sin ti en casa?.- Recibí a Dianna con un gran abrazo.

- Boston no esta tan lejos, nos podremos ver, te lo prometo.

- Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

-O.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que corte con Theo, y desde que empecé a ser un poco más feliz en mí día a día. No lo habíamos anunciado, pero cada vez estaba más claro que Cory y yo no éramos simples compañeros de trabajo. Soy tan feliz que me _es difícil recordar lo que hemos dejado atrás. _Las relaciones anteriores la veía tan lejanas, que no me acordaba lo que era mi vida sin Cory.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas que había esparcidas por todo el set de rodaje. Tenía que grabar un par de escenas, pero Harry y Jenna se habían retrasado en su rodaje, lo que hacía que todo el equipo se retrasará. Me entretenía escribiendo en mi cuadernos pequeños apuntes para una nueva canción. Una canción que hablará de la lluvia. Algo que empapará a la gente que la oyera tal y como me empape yo antes de entrar en la casa de Cory.

De pronto note unos grandes brazos sobre los míos, acariciándolos con suavidad. Alcé la cabeza para poder mirar a mi gran hombre, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Hola preciosa.- Cory se agacho, susurrando sus palabras en mi oído, para darme un suave beso en la mejilla.- ¿Qué haces?

- Escribo.- Moví mi libreta, enfatizando mis palabras.

- ¿Me dejas verlo?

- No está terminado.

- Quizás pueda ayudarte.- Se puso en cuclillas al lado de mi silla.- ¿Me dejas?.- Afirme con la cabeza cediéndole la libreta y el bolígrafo. Lo leyó con atención, y cuando termino, me miró con una sonrisa. Volvió la vista al papel y hizo un par de anotaciones al lado, para después darme otra vez la libreta.

_- Cause anyone is on fight for us  
We would die for us  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain  
In my heart little scars everywhere that you are  
Up in flames  
Cue the rain_

- Suena bien.

- Los arreglos que has hecho han quedado bien. Me gusta.- Cerré la libreta, y me quede mirándolo.- Gracias.- Cogí su cara entre mis manos y le di un suave beso, en la comisura de los labios.

- Señorita Michele.- Susurró alzando una ceja.

- Monteith

- No juegue con fuego que al final se quema.

_- Entraré en la lluvia._- Sonreí repitiendo las palabras de la canción que acabábamos de crear.

- Lea.- Interrumpió Ryan.- Tu turno.

- Claro, voy.

Me levante de la silla, a la vez que Cory se volvía a poner de pie. Me quite el albornoz y antes de que pudiera dejarlo en la silla, Cory lo cogió al vuelo. Ladeé la cabeza mirándole extrañada.

- Te lo llevo a tu roulette.- Dijo cogiendo también mi libreta.

- Gracias.- Me acerque a él, poniéndome de puntillas para poder hablarle al oído.- Espero que cuando salga estés dentro.

Y le bese el cuello, notando como su piel se erizaba. Cory sonrió negando con la cabeza, y antes de irse me acarició la espalda con delicadeza. Me quede observando cómo es marchaba, sin creerme aun que ese maravilloso hombre fuera mío.

-O.

El silencio reinaba en el coche. Estaba demasiado cansada para mantener una conversación, así que me dedicaba a intentar mantenerme despierta en el asiento del copiloto, abrazada a mis propias rodillas. De vez en cuando, se oía el canturreo de Cory, mientras golpeaba el volante al ritmo de la música que solamente él oía.

Mire por la ventanilla. Estábamos ya casi llegando a mi barrio. _¿Cuántas veces he conducido por este camino? _¿Cuántas veces lo he hecho sola? Y ahora estoy aquí, en el asiento del copiloto de un gran coche.

Cory sabía perfectamente el funcionamiento de mi casa, así que no tuve ni que desperezarme cuando aparco en el garaje. Vi como salió de este, y dio la vuelta para abrirme la puerta, y pegar su rostro al mío, sonriendo.

- ¿Te tengo que llevar como si fueras una niña pequeña?.- Negué con la cabeza.- Yo creo que sí.- Saco su media sonrisa, esa que hacía que enloqueciera, y me estire levemente para poder llegar a sus labios, que los bese con prisa, con ansia, con urgencia. Y él me correspondió.

- No sabes lo difícil que se me hace no poder estar besándote constantemente.- Dije entre beso y beso.

Cory cogió mi cara entre sus manos, apartándome el pelo y se quedo mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.- Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme.- ¿Entonces?

- Eres preciosa. Y te quiero.

- Eres lo mejor que tengo, ¿lo sabes?.- Sonrió, estirándose y ofreciéndome la mano.

- Vamos dentro.

Cogí su mano, y salí del coche agarrándome a su brazo. Desde su altura, le note sonreír y acto seguido sentí sus labios en mi cabeza, besándola con dulzura. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan querida por alguien.

-O.

- Dios Lea, esto esta buenísimo.- Dijo relamiéndose cuando ya se había terminado su plato.- ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esto?

- Es una receta de mi abuela, la cual te sigue mandando recuerdos cada vez que hablo con ella.- Reí divertida.

- Vamos a tener que ir a hacer una visita a tu abuela para que le devuelta todos esos recuerdos.

- Oh, por favor.- No pude aguantar una carcajada.- Ella quiere a Finn, no a ti.

- Finn no es nada comparado conmigo.- Dijo hinchando el pecho.

- Claro que no bobo.- Y antes de que pudiera decir nada me abalance sobre él, tumbándole en el sofá, oyéndole reír. Quizás, su risa fuera uno de los sonidos más bonitos que esta casa había podido soportar.

No deje que se moviera y me lance sobre sus labios. Desde que pude besarle con libertad, me tiraba todo el tiempo posible besándole, buscando cada excusa. Y a él parecía no importarle. Cory bajo sus brazos por mis caderas, hasta llegar a mi trasero, que cogió y acomodo sobre sí. Una mano la mantuvo ahí, y la otra fue bajando hasta mis piernas, las que acariciaba fervientemente.

- Te quiero Lea, lo sabes, ¿verdad?.- Dijo cuando me separé de su boca.

- Yo te quiero más.- Soltó una leve carcajada.

- Si tú lo dices.- Sonreí.

- Podría discutir eso.

- ¿Y no vas a hacerlo?

- Prefiero aprovecharte.

- Pues aprovéchame, porque no voy a tardar en irme.- Me gire para mirar el reloj del salón. Era muy tarde.

- No, por favor.- Me queje infantilmente.

- No me digas eso, sabes que me quedaría aquí eternamente. Contigo encima, _con tu mano en la mía_, con tu cuerpo pegado al mío, con… Sheila pululando por aquí.- Dijo mirando a Sheila que se había acomodado entre los pes de Cory.

- Creo que le gustas.- Reí divertida.- A Theo siempre le bufaba.

- Gata lista.

Cory se estiró para acariciar a la gata, y fue entonces cuando volvimos a recuperar nuestra posición inicial: uno al lado del otro en el sofá. Me levante de este recogiendo los platos, llevándolos a la cocina.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- No, no hace falta. Quédate aquí.

Desaparecí por la cocina, y recogí rápidamente toda la casa. Cuando salí de esa sala, vi como Cory seguía jugando con Sheila. Me apoye en el marco de la puerta, y me quede durante un rato así, y fue cuando _me encontré a mi misma mirándole. _

Cory alzó la vista y me vio, y con un gesto me hizo salir de mi ensoñamiento, haciéndome volver a su lado, donde me esperaba con muchos mimos.

- ¿Sabes?.- Dije de repente.- Me encanta estar así contigo, pero me gustaría, no sé, no tener que escondernos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Cory ladeó la cabeza, intentando comprender lo que decía.

- Ya sabes, cuando estamos en el set, _llegamos y nos vamos, y cada uno persigue lo suyo. _Me gustaría poder llegar contigo, estar juntos sin miedo a lo que digan… Ya sabes… hacerlo publ..

Cory no me dejo acabar aquella frase, se lanzó sobre mí, besándome. Le mire a los ojos, y aun estando los suyos cerrado pude ver su emoción. Cuando terminó de besarme, se apartó de mi, mirándome fijamente, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

- Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- Podría decir lo mismo.

-O.

Salí del baño con el pijama ya puesto. Cory miraba por la ventana, y no se dio cuenta de que yo ya estaba en el salón, justo detrás. Acaricie su brazo, y fue cuando, aun sin apartar la vista de la ventana, me cogió, y me colocó justo frente a él, abrazándome por la espalda.

En la calle llovía. Igual o más fuerte que el día que fui a su casa, y eso me hizo sonreír. Miré hacia arriba para poder ver su rostro, y le vi sonreír, tal y como yo hacía, seguramente con los mismos pensamientos.

- Cory.- susurré. Cory me respondió con un leve sonido.- Quizás…- Me giró dejándome frente a él.

- Dime.

_- Quédate esta noche. _Quédate esta y todas, por favor.


End file.
